DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The objectives of the Immunology Program of Sloan-Kettering Institute (SKI) are to study the basic properties and functions of the immune systems, analyze its role in disease, and understand the relationship between cancer and the immune system. Lessons learned from these basic studies are applied in the treatment of cancer, infectious disease and in bone marrow transplantation. These objectives are attained using the contemporary tools of immunology, biochemistry and molecular biology. To pursue these objectives SKI has developed a strong group of investigators within the Immunology, Molecular Biology, Cell Biology, and Molecular Pharmacology Programs at SKI with primary interests in immunology who interact effectively. In its present form, SKI presents a highly suitable environment in multidisciplinary training with a special emphasis on immunology. Immunology is today at the center of biological research. The immune system represents a complex interaction array of cells and products whose unraveling represents an extremely challenging goal with rich rewards. Moreover, immunology provides the basis for a whole range of technologies for the analysis of problems in other disciplines with no direct connection to immunology. The scope of immunology at SKI represents a wide range of immunological projects with expertise. The main integrating areas of research in the Immunology Training Program are: Immunogenetics, Signal Transduction, Transplantation, Gene Therapy, and Cancer Immunology. Problems are explored in experimental and human systems using a wide variety of modern techniques and approaches. Trainees are exposed to a diverse and stimulating environment of scientific excellence, insuring their preparedness for future careers.